Sir Thomas More
Hello everyone. i just found some interesting parts of a movie based on Thomas More's life.hope you enjoy it. thumb|300px|left|part 1 thumb|right|300px|part 2 thumb|center|300px|part 3 thumb|left|300px|The Execution of Thomas More thumb|300px|right And here are 2 links: one about his life and the other is about this movie "A man for all seasons". http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/historic_figures/more_sir_thomas.shtml http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0060665/ ---- 'Sir Thomas More' He was a renasissance Humanist .As you know renasissance was all about transition from the medieval to the modern age. it included a great revival in art and literature as well. what about Humanism? it refers to an ancient view which celebrates the dignity of man and the importance of present life. So what a renasissance humanist wants to do is trying to rebuild a society based on the highest ideals of ancient Greece and Rome. Thomas More wrote his idea in his famous book "Utopia" .Althogh it was an imaginary island, he developed his idea of a perfect world in it. This book was the start of the utopian literary genre. 'Dystopia :' its exactly the opposite of utopia .Dystopian literature has underlying cautionary tone, warning society that if we continue to live how we do it, it will be the consequence. fictional dystopian are commenly urban and so far from natural world. Because a fictional universe has to be constructed, a selectively-told backstory of a war, revolution, uprising, critical overpopulation, or other disaster is often introduced early in the narrative. Hero: Unlike utopian fiction, which often features an outsider to have the world shown to him, dystopias seldom feature an outsider as the protagonist. While such a character would more clearly understand the nature of the society, based on comparison to his society, the knowledge of the outside culture subverts the power of the dystopia. some dystopian works: 160px-Farneheit_451.jpg|Fahrenheit 451 200px-1984first.jpg|1984 200px-AtlasShrugged.jpg|Atlas Shrugged 200px-BraveNewWorld_FirstEdition.jpg|Brave new world 220px-WeCover.jpg|we see the differences between these two worlds. Utopia and Dystopia techno-utopia.jpg|Utopia dystopia.jpg|Dystopia have you ever heard of the rock band MUSE ? they have a track called UPRISING which i love. the music and the lyric are so gooood. unfortunately i didnt find the way to put audio track in here so i share the lyric with you. it completely shows a dystopia: The paranoia is in bloom, the PR The transmissions will resume They’ll try to push drugs Keep us all dumbed down and hope that We will never see the truth around Another promise, another scene, another A package not to keep us trapped in greed With all the green belts wrapped around our minds And endless red tape to keep the truth confined ''' '''They will not force us They will stop degrading us They will not control us We will be victorious Interchanging mind control Come let the revolution take its toll if you could Flick the switch and open your third eye, you’d see that We should never be afraid to die ' 'thumb|300px|right|Muse -Uprising Rise up and take the power back, it’s time that The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that Their time is coming to an end We have to unify and watch our flag ascend They will not force us They will stop degrading us They will not control us We will be victorious Oh wait i found the music video of the song .I love it' !!!!' ---- now that we talked about dystopia i want to share a music about UTOPIA. its really beautiful but like any utopia it is just imagination . Download the song here. Beautiful Day by U2 thumb|right|404px 'The heart is a bloom Shoots up through the stony ground There's no room No space to rent in this town ' You're out of luck And the reason that you had to care The traffic is stuck And you're not moving anywhere You thought you'd found a friend To take you out of this place Someone you could lend a hand In return for grace It's a beautiful day Sky falls, you feel like It's a beautiful day Don't let it get away You're on the road But you've got no destination You're in the mud In the maze of her imagination You love this town Even if that doesn't ring true You've been all over And it's been all over you It's a beautiful day Don't let it get away It's a beautiful day Touch me Take me to that other place Teach me I know I'm not a hopeless case See the world in green and blue See China right in front of you See the canyons broken by cloud See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out See the Bedouin fires at night See the oil fields at first light And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth After the flood all the colors came out It was a beautiful day Don't let it get away Beautiful day Touch me Take me to that other place Reach me I know I'm not a hopeless case What you don't have you don't need it now What you don't know you can feel it somehow What you don't have you don't need it now Don't need it now Was a beautiful day